Coffee Conundrum
by Medoran Loki
Summary: What happens when Alexandra James and Kaiden James take on a new and foreign coffee machine? Find out—wait. ALEXANDRA JAMES? — I don't own The Medoran Chronicles (sadly)


**Hey people, here's a small Kailex oneshot for y'all. I wore this at legitimately 3:30 am so please excuse the trashy writing and numerous grammar mistakes as I'm sure there will be. Aside from those little cons I hope you enjoy this!**

—-

Coffee Conundrum

"Hey babe?" Alex called from the kitchen.

"Yup?" Kaiden answered, his eyes not leaving his ComTCD as he sipped his tea.

"How does this new coffee machine work?"

Kaiden put his Com down and ran a hand through his hair.

"Huh. I...uh… don't know…" He got up from his chair, "Hold on I'll have a look at it."

He put his tea on the table next to him. He walked through the archway that led from the lounge room to the kitchen where he found Alex standing, puzzled at the bench top, staring at the coffee machine.

He stood close behind her, curling an arm around her waist, and pressed a gentle kiss to her temple.

"What was that for?" Alex said, turning her head and leaning up to give him a soft kiss on the lips.

"Have I told you you're beautiful?" He said, resting his chin on the top of her head. Alex smiled and held Kaiden's arm around her waist.

"Okay, let's have a look at this coffee machine shall we?" Kaiden said, squinting a little as he tried to read the tiny labels on the dozens of buttons.

"Uhh… do you have the instructions?" He asked after puzzling over it for a while. Alex cringed.

"Um… yep. They're right over–" She pointed to the smouldering fireplace, "–there." Kaiden followed to where she was pointing and laughed affectionately.

"I suppose we'll figure it out on our own then."

"How hard can it be to work a coffee machine anyway?" Alex remarked.

"Exactly, love, positive thinking. What's the worst that could happen?" Kaiden said almost mockingly. Alex apparently picked up on his tone.

"Kaiden James!" She said, pulling away from his embrace to smack his arm, "Are you really daring to mock me?"

"You're right! You're right! I'm sorry!" He said, pulling her arm and twirling her back into his own, " _Alexandra James._ " He planted another kiss on her temple, and then another near her ear and on her jaw–

"I think we're being a little counter-productive, here, babe." Alex whispered half-heartedly, "Not that I'm complaining. But I really do need my coffee." She said, unconvincingly though, as she kept moaning a little with each warm kiss, that sent a tremble through her body. Kaiden let out a hum of complaint. "I'll need my energy…" She coaxed. Kaiden smiled into her neck.

"Oh yeah?" He murmured, "For what?" Alex pretended to ponder for a moment teasingly, considering it.

"Later tonight." She smiled.

"Yes ma'am." Kaiden purred. He glanced at the coffee machine, and went back into 'Helpful Husband Mode'.

"Have you got a mug?" He asked Alex, and she handed him one. He put it on the stand in the middle of the machine. "And you already put the milk in?"

" _Yes_." Alex said as if it were obvious. "Mightn't be in the right spot, but it's in there."

Kaiden looked at her and smiled, resisting the urge to kiss her again. _This is the woman I got to marry._ He thought, and smiled again, before turning his attention back to the machine.

He glared at the little symbols on the glowing buttons.

"Um… well this one's green so that probably means start." He jabbed the green button.

Immediately milk sprayed everywhere, soaking Kaiden and Alex in the warm liquid.

"Gah!" Alex yelled shielding her face, "Press the red button! That'll turn it off!"

Kaiden pressed the red button. Coffee began to spurt out of the machine too and soon the whole kitchen began to smell of the drink.

Alex grabbed a cloth and tossed it over the machine and that began to become thoroughly soaked. Kaiden snatched the cord for the coffee machine and yanked it out of the port. The milk and coffee immediately stopped squirting at the pair.

Kaiden huffed and turned to Alex who was considerably less soaked than he was. She giggled, and he furrowed his brow.

"It's _not_ funny." He grumbled, "I liked this shirt. Now it's ruined."

"Oh that's _such_ a shame." She said playfully, already unbuttoning the sticky shirt, and peeling it off. "Wow, that really _is_ ruined." She said, dumping the shirt on the floor.

Alex leaned up and kissed Kaiden, her hands on his bare chest, travelling up to the back of his neck, and playing with his hair. Kaiden melted into the kiss and made a longing sound in the back of his throat, taking Alex's waist and pulling her body towards his own.

"You taste like coffee." Alex murmured not pulling away, and Kaiden smiled. He swooped her up into his arms bridal style, and carried her to the lounge room, their lips not parting. Kaiden sat down on the couch, with Alex in his lap, and deepened the kiss. Alex moaned and soon they were both gasping for breath. Finally they drew away, chests heaving, and Alex leant her head on Kaiden's shoulder.

"Was that a good enough coffee substitute, _love_?" Kaiden asked. She hummed,

"Mmh… still not quite like the real thing." She tsked and Kaiden scoffed, reaching over for his tea on the table beside them.

"I suppose I could settle for a tea." Alex said, grinning, and she snatched the hot drink out of Kaiden's hands. She sipped it, eyes sparkling.

"Oi!" Kaiden remarked, "That's my tea, _Mrs. James._ " And he proceeded to nuzzle her in the neck, right where she was ticklish. She squirmed a little, laughing, and the tea sloshed all over her hands and onto her blouse.

" _Oh no_." Kaiden said in mock-disappointment, "Now _your_ shirt is soaked _._ "

—-

 **Hi people, thanks for reading, hope you liked it. Not sure if I got the character portrayal quite right here so please do give me some feedback in the comments, I would über appreciate it! Also comments just make me happy :D anyways, I'll try write another something soon, if you have any request pm me or something.**

 **Skylerscrawl out.**


End file.
